Vazio
by Kamiragem
Summary: Spoilers do fim do Livro 2. Korra se encontra num momento de vazio após perder a conexão com os avatares anteriores, mas ela não está sozinha.


**Cuidado. Contém spoilers do final do Livro 2 – Espíritos.**

Eu estou triste. Desde o final do Livro 2, estou realmente me sentindo mal. O final foi incrível, mas eu sinto como se a Korra tivesse perdido tanto no caminho que eu tinha que me manifestar. Eu espero que vocês gostem da história. Qualquer erro, favor me contatar para avisar, escrevi na pressa.

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Dois meses depois da batalha contra Vaatu (e contra Unalaq), a cidade tinha voltado para sua rotina de sempre. Os jornais tinham voltado a se concentrar nos acontecimentos do cotidiano, nada realmente grande tinha acontecido. Tudo era normal, menos a chuva. Não era estação de chuvas, mas desde a batalha na baía, não parava de chover. Era constante e não muito forte, nunca parava.

Republic City não tinha muitos espíritos. Não por estar a uma longa distância dos portais que ligavam os dois mundos, mas por ser a cidade mais nova e menos espiritualizada de todas. Apesar disso, na ilha dos dobradores de ar, alguns espíritos vagavam livres e espontâneos, brincando com as crianças, ajudando os moradores, tendo longas conversas com os habitantes interessados. O lugar sempre tão pacífico atraiu os seres, diferentemente da cidade sempre agitada e barulhenta.

Asami Sato tinha conseguido recuperar boa parte que tinha sido roubado da sua herança e estava imersa na nova tentativa de erguer Future Industries. Bolin ainda tinha algum dinheiro a receber da sua participação como Nuktuk, mas não muito, o que o obrigava a pensar sobre o futuro seriamente. Ele vendeu as coisas extravagantes que tinha comprado e voltou a morar com Mako. Varrick continuava foragido, mas seus "movedores" eram constantemente reprisados nos cinemas.

O irmão mais velho, agora detetive, se esforçava para fazer o melhor que podia para a cidade. Mako se concentrou e ser o melhor por ele, por Bolin e por Asami. O casal estava um tanto abalado, tanto pelos problemas atuais que enfrentavam, como pela atuação do dobrador de fogo quando tinha se reencontrado com o Avatar. Levaria tempo até que Asami o perdoasse novamente.

Korra sentou-se de olhos fechados no local mais quieto da ilha. Meditar nunca tinha sido muito fácil, mas tinha sido vital. Principalmente na sua última grande batalha. Uma respiração profunda, duas, três... Um suspiro.

- Acho que você está fazendo chover. – Jinora falou com a voz suave, gentil.

Korra abriu os olhos e deu as boas vindas à menina.

- Ei, Jinora. – Ambas trocaram sorrisos de carinho. – Acho que fazer chover está além das minhas capacidades.

- Não duvido de mais nada que você possa fazer. – A garotinha sorriu, um tom lisonjeiro.

- Nem eu do que _você _possa fazer. – Korra retribuiu. – O que faz aqui?

Jinora sentou-se ao lado de Korra, um espírito em forma de coelho que a seguia por todo canto imitou o gesto e começou a brincar com os cabelos da menina.

- Vim ver por que você está tão inquieta.

Korra estranhou as palavras. _Inquieta_? Korra achava que nunca na vida estivesse sido tão tranquila como estava agora. Tão reflexiva. E, pensando bem, isso era totalmente não natural para ela. Mas Jinora não poderia usar inquieta para descrevê-la. Ou poderia?

- Acho que estou suficientemente quieta. – o Avatar respondeu.

- Não por fora, por dentro. Korra, você está tão estranha, tem algo incomodando você por dentro. Eu sei.

Korra franziu as sobrancelhas. Não havia nada incomodando por dentro. Não era algo que havia lá, mas algo que não havia mais.

- Acho que só estou com saudades.

Ikki surgiu voando numa espiral de vento, três travessos espíritos atrás dela.

- Saudades? De quem, dos seus pais? Do Mako? Eu vi que você não tem mais visto ele, vocês não são mais namorados? Ele está namorando a Asami? Por que você não visita seus pais, assim podemos visitar a vovó Katara, a tia Kya e o tio Bumi. Eles são tão divertidos!

Jinora suspirou pelo fim da conversa tranquila que esperava ter. Depois de guia-la pelo mundo espiritual, a filha mais velha de Tenzin tinha se apegado muito à Korra e se preocupava bastante também.

- Sim, Ikki, eu estou com saudades dos meus pais, de Katara, dos seus tios e também dos meus amigos. – Korra respondeu paciente. – Mas não é essa saudade que está me incomodando.

- De quem, então? – A mais nova perguntou curiosa.

Korra baixou os olhos, depois os fechou. Ela não queria ter uma conversa tão densa com duas crianças (mesmo que ambas fossem talentosas dobradoras de ar e uma delas tivesse salvado sua vida algumas vezes).

- Eu não sei.

- Você está com saudades do vovô Aang? – Foi a vez de Jinora perguntar.

_Na mosca_, pensou Korra. Não que ela tivesse tido muito contato com Aang durante sua missão nesse mundo, mas não ter mais um elo com ele (ou com Wan) tinha sido um golpe que ela ainda não tinha admitido pra ninguém. O vazio no interior dela, a extinta ligação com os avatares do ciclo anterior, só não superava a sensação terrível de ter Raava arrancada da sua alma. E ela não gostava nem de pensar naquele momento, os pesadelos ainda estavam lá, mantendo o momento fresco. O vazio era estranho, não era como quando tinha perdido seus três primeiros elementos (e pelos Espíritos, como era frio o mundo em que ela não podia dobrar fogo), o vazio era solidão da alma que estava acostumada a ser aquecida por tantos que vieram antes dela. O vazio era solidão, e a solidão afligia.

- Korra? Você está me ouvindo? – Ikki balançou o braço para tirá-la do transe. Jinora só olhou preocupada.

- Sim, Ikki, não se preocupe. – Korra olhou pra Jinora. – Acho que você tem razão, Jinora, sinto falta da ligação que eu tinha com Aang e com os outros avatares. Eu nunca usei essa ligação voluntariamente antes, mas ela sempre esteve lá. Mas agora não há nada. Talvez eu só tenha que preencher o vazio aos poucos, mas ainda é estranho.

A menina mais velha se aproximou do Avatar e a abraçou inesperadamente, como se sentisse o mesmo que ela. Ikki se juntou ao abraço, mesmo sem entender o que está acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe Korra, vou te ajudar enquanto você estiver triste. Para você parar de fazer chover. – Jinora sussurrou. Ikki se soltou delas.

- É você que está fazendo chover, Korra? Uau!

- Eu não estou fazendo chover, Ikki. – Korra falou, ainda sem soltar-se de Jinora.

- Você está... – Jinora explicou. – Eu sei que é você, quando estávamos no mundo espiritual foi parecido.

- Mas nós não estamos no mundo espiritual. – O Avatar respondeu.

- É, mas ainda assim, a ligação agora está aberta. Você está se sentindo mal ainda, por isso está chovendo há tantos dias. Quando você se sentir melhor, a chuva vai diminuir, até parar. Eu vou ficar com você e te ajudar a melhorar, você vai ver.

- Eu também! – Gritou Ikki, voltando pros braços de Korra, derrubando as duas no chão.

Voando em sua própria bola de vento, Meelo gritou ao longe e se jogou sobre elas. Vários seres espirituais sapecar logo atrás.

- MONTINHO NA KOOOORRAAA! – Ele gritou, fazendo-as rir.

O Avatar riu por algum tempo sem sentir o vazio gelado que a tinha perseguido nos últimos dias. Ela conseguiu se livrar do peso das crianças sobre ela e correu atrás deles, em vingança. Apesar de molhados da chuva, nenhum deles se importou de correr pela ilha. Nenhum deles percebeu que a chuva tinha se tornado apenas um sereno, nenhum deles parou pra pensar no arco íris que se formava nos céus.


End file.
